Assassin X: The Real Me
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Rock is a humble businessman who works for the Lagoon Company. When his past is exposed, and the Lagoon Company is set up by someone from Rock's past, he must become the assassin everyone fears to take vengeance on those responsible. Revy/Rock romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Guatemala, 1994…. "We will find this outsider and we will destroy him! We will give him something to be afraid of! Let's find him and make him suffer! Let's—" a sniper's bullet hit's the General right in the forehead. The other soldiers spread out to look for the assassin. The Bulkhead Revolution(TBR) were on the hunt. One soldier was in the base's radio tent to report anything suspicious. He heard a noise from outside the tent. He got up to check it out. He looked for a minute and shook his head. As he sat back down in his chair, with almost lightning quick ability, the assassin grabbed the soldier out of his chair and grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze with all the strength he had. The assassin, in full grip of the soldier's throat, pulled with all his might and tore the soldier's throat out. Then the assassin set a C-4 charge in the tent. A small group of soldiers taking a break from looking for the assassin saw their radioman dead in the tent. When they got inside, one of the soldiers noticed a small flashing green and red light. As he went to see what it was, the assassin pulled out the remote detonator. The soldier got a closer look. He saw the light go red and beep and the soldier screamed. BOOM! The radio was out and there was no way to communicate. The other soldiers heard the explosion and went to check it out. The whole building was now clear, just like he wanted. The assassin slipped his way in. The soldiers were securing the surrounding perimeter. A soldier was looking out at the site as the others secured from a distance. A gunshot hit the soldier in the head. The others heard the shot and returned to base. Just as they did, a grenade fell to the ground from above. They looked down and saw it. BOOM! Some of the soldiers were killed. A fusillade of gunfire rained down on the remaining soldiers. They took cover to see where it was coming from. It was coming from the top floor of the building. The soldiers began shooting back for cover fire as a few soldiers made their way into the building. They stopped firing as the others entered. They looked up again and saw the assassin holding an RPG. They raised their guns to shoot, but the RPG hit them and they were killed. The assassin threw a rope down the window and slid down just as the remaining soldiers enter the room. The assassin ran into the wilderness. As he was running, he pulled out the remote detonator and pushed the button. The sky filled with fire, smoke, and debris as a huge explosion lights up the sky. The building was destroyed, just like he wanted. The Bulkhead Revolution was no more.

"Rock, wake up!" Revy kicked the chair Rock was sleeping in. Rock rubbed his eyes and asked, "How long was I out?" Dutch looked at Rock and replied, "Only an hour." Rock scratched his head. Rock made his way to the bathroom. As he closed the door, the phone rang. "Lagoon Company, Dutch speaking." "Are you busy, Dutch?" a feminine voice said on the phone. "Balalaika, always a pleasure. You have a job for us?" In the bathroom, Rock was washing his face. He leaned over the sink and put his head down. He then began thinking: _The Bulkhead Revolution, I can't believe that job still affects me. I've tried to hide this. If the guys knew who I was...if they knew that I was 'Assassin X'….who am I kidding, Assassin X is not me anymore! My name is Rock! My name is Rock! My name is Rock--"_Rock, hurry up! Other people live here too, you know!" Revy yelled knocking on the door with her fists. Rock opened the door and Revy pushed him aside, "About time, Jackass! Dutch wants us to get ready to go somewhere." Rock arched his eyebrows in confusion, "Where are we going?" "To hell if I know." Revy slammed the door behind her without even looking at Rock. "We're here!" Dutch said as he stepped out of the car. Rock said, "Any idea why Balalaika wanted us to meet us here?" Dutch looked at Rock and said, "Not a clue." Balalaika pulled up in limo and stepped out with her uniform on. "I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted to meet you here." Dutch said, "Just a little." Balalaika explained to them that there was a Guatemalan freighter that she needed 'intercepted' for a special cargo that was on board. "Sounds like fun, Dutch! I could use a little fun. I'm bored!" Revy said. Everyone seemed enthusiastic except for Rock. "Rock, is this a problem for you?" Balalaika asked. Revy smiled and said, "Everything is a problem for Rock. He even takes too long in the bathroom." Dutch smiled and accepted Balalaika's assignment. On the way to the dock, Rock stared out the window of the car and looked at the scenery and people walking down the street. He started thinking: _I've been feeling it. I have to suppress it. I can't let them know me, the real me. I have to fight this. If everyone finds out who I am, I will put the ones I love in danger. If one more gunfight breaks out I won't be able to fight it anymore. I can't pick up a gun….I can't._ "Hey, Rock, are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind." Dutch asked. "No, I'm fine." They got to the dock and Dutch said, "Okay, people, this is the one of the biggest jobs that Balalaika has given us for a big payment. Let's give her, her money's worth. Let's not disappoint her."


	2. An Ambush

**An Ambush**

They boarded the Black Lagoon and headed for their destination.

"Rock, are you sure you're okay? You look worried." Dutch said. Rock smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Revy put on her gun harness and prepared for work. She looked at Rock and she thought: _What the fuck is wrong with Rock? He's been acting really strange today. It's almost like he's hiding something. I may not know much, __but I can see something in his eyes….something different….something….dangerous. _Revy walked over to Rock, who was standing next to a window looking out. "Rock, why the fuck are you acting so weird? You look like you want to kill somebody." Rock looked at her and thought: _Yes, actually I do. You can see right through me._ "No, Revy, I'm just a little on edge, that's all. I'll be okay." Revy took out some smokes. She gave Rock a smoke. Dutch turned to Benny, "Benny, how long til we reach our destination?" Benny looked at his radar and said, "We will be there in about 2 hours, tops." Dutch concurred.

Rock went out on the deck and stared out into the ocean. Revy went out to join him. Rock took a drag from his cigarette and asked, "Revy, how can you enjoy killing so much? Doesn't it bother you, killing many people?" Revy looked at him in confusion, "What the fuck are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" Rock shrugged, "Just making conversation." Revy took a drag of her cigarette and said, "Don't believe everything you see, Rock." Rock looked at her and smiled and said, "You either."

_2 hours later…._

They arrived at their destination. What they found was surprising. "Where is the freighter? Balalaika said it was here. I don't like this. I don't like it one bit." Dutch said. Revy looked on the horizon and saw the freighter. "Dutch, there it is!" The freighter slowly approached. Dutch, Revy, and Rock got ready to board it. "Okay, we secure the deck and we do this quickly. We don't want any mistakes here." Revy and Rock agreed. As they boarded, Rock got a really bad feeling, "Guys, this doesn't feel right." Revy looked at Rock, "What the fuck do you mean?" Rock said, "I mean something's wrong. First of all, it shouldn't be this quiet and second of all, where is everybody?" Dutch looked around and said, "Rock is right, Revy. Something doesn't add up here."

Just as he said that, the freighter crew started firing at them. Dutch, Revy, and Rock split up and ran for cover. Dutch and Revy started to fire back. Rock put his head down and covered his face with his hands, "I knew this was gonna happen! I knew it!" Revy looked at Rock and said, "Quit you're bitching, Rock! We don't need that shit right now!" Revy shot again and one crew member fell dead to the floor. Then another body fell to the floor, then another one.

The freighter was rocking, causing bodies and weapons to slide across the deck. Two of the guns that were among the dead slid across the deck all the way to Rock's feet. Rock looked up and looked at the guns. He then looked at Revy and Dutch, who were desperately trying to stay alive. Rock looked back at the guns. He took them in each hand. He closed his eyes and the gunfire and noises fell distorted to Rock's ears. He crossed his arms as one would when they put an X on their chest. His eyes remained closed. "Rock, what the fuck are you doing? You don't know how to use those guns!" Revy looked at Rock in confusion while she reloaded her cutlasses. Rock opened his eyes. These were no longer the eyes of Rock. These were the eyes of a killer….the eyes of death.

Rock stood up and aimed the guns. Revy couldn't believe what she was seeing, Rock holding guns and aiming at people. Rock began firing, every bullet hitting every target. Bodies fell left and right. Revy and Dutch stopped firing as Rock continued firing with a smile on his face. Revy looked on in disbelief, Rock was smiling! "Dutch, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Dutch acknowledged, "I see it, I just don't believe it! Revy! Let's get out of here! Rock! Let's get out of here!" Rock kept firing until the guns were empty. Rock looked at Dutch and looked back at the crew. Rock said, "They shoot at me and you expect me to just forget it? I can't forget this! I thought the Bulkhead Revolution was over and done with! This time, I will make sure of that. SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!"

Rock charged into the gunfire without a single bullet hitting him. He jumped and kicked on guy in the face. He caught his machine gun in mid-air and started firing. Dutch and Revy looked on as Rock took out the entire crew one by one, single-handedly. When they were all dead, Rock's smile slowly dissipated. He dropped the gun. He looked at Revy and Dutch. "Sorry, sugar rush." Rock said sarcastically. He walked back to the Lagoon as Dutch and Revy couldn't take their eyes off of him. "Come on, Revy. Let's get what we came for and get out of here."


	3. DoubleCrossed

**Double-Crossed**

Dutch and Revy loaded the last of the cargo on the freighter onto the Lagoon. As they pulled away Rock just stood on the deck of the Lagoon and watched the freighter.

In one instant Rock opened his eyes and had the eyes of a killer.

He ran into the armory and grabbed a grenade launcher. Revy looked at Rock and asked as he stormed by, "Rock, just what are you planning to do with that goddamn thing?" Rock gave her that cold stare for a few seconds before stepping back out on the deck. He aimed the launcher at the freighter that was now a distance away. Rock fired the weapon. The grenade landed in the open fuel tank before igniting.

The entire freighter exploded from a distance. the explosion was like the atomic bomb on the water.

Revy looked at the explosion and was surprised. "I'm surprised you could even make that shot. It's nearly impossible."

Rock, without taking his eyes off the explosion, said, "Nearly."

Rock put his head down and spoke again, "They were waiting for us, Revy. They knew we were coming. Tell me, out of all days, how did they know they were gonna get robbed today? Balalaika couldn't have told them because they had things she wanted, so she wouldn't warn them. How could they have known?"

Revy was now growing suspicious herself after listening to Rock's convincing line of questioning. "Rock, I'm gonna get a beer." Rock waited for Revy to walk away first before he decided to go get a beer himself.

Balalaika was sitting in her office when her phone rang. "Hello?" Rock answered her, "Balalaika, it was a set up. Somebody knew we were coming. I know you didn't warn them, but just out of curiosity, did you tell anyone else about it?"

Balalaika gave a twisted smile, "There was one guy. He's a Guatemalan who was there when The Bulkhead Revolution collapsed. He was the General." Rock's eyes widened upon hearing that bombshell. "That's impossible; he was killed by a sniper's bullet!" Balalaika was curious, "How would you know that, Rock? Did you shoot the General?"

Rock was now caught in the questioning. "I read it in the paper. All I know is that some random assassin killed the General and destroyed The Bulkhead Revolution."

Balalaika stated, "Rock, it wasn't just any random assassin. It was 'Assassin X', the most dangerous assassin in the world. He may have destroyed The Bulkhead Revolution, but he never killed the general. He shot the general, yes, but he didn't kill him. The general lived. He has a metal plate in his head, however."

Rock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he killed the general of The Bulkhead Revolution! He was alive.


	4. the Ones I Love Will Always Pay

**The Ones I Love Will Always Be The Ones Who Pay**

There was a knock on the door and Revy answered, "What the hell do you want?" The delivery guy answered, "Package for Dutch."

Revy took the box and slammed the door in the delivery guy's face. "I hope Dutch didn't order another package of socks again." Revy said.

"Who was at the door?" Dutch asked. "It's a package for you."

Dutch opened the box. Inside, there were secret documents and files.

"What the hell is all of this shit?" Dutch asked. Benny entered the room as Dutch and Revy went through the files.

"What are you guys doing?" Revy said, "Dutch got a package of files and documents, nothing to go crazy about."

Dutch paused and responded to Revy's statement, "Actually there is something to go crazy about." Dutch gave Revy a special document pertaining to The Bulkhead Revolution. It read:

**BULKHEAD REVOLUTION COLLAPSES**

The mysterious assassin known only as 'Assassin X' single handedly brought down The Bulkhead Revolution when he destroyed their base of operation in Guatemala.

His whereabouts are unknown. He is the most dangerous assassin in the world. His skills in stealth and espionage are unbelievable. His skills with a gun is insurmountable. His identity is still unknown and is believed to be dead considering he's remained inactive since the fall of the Berlin Drug Trade Cartel in 1998. Assassin X may be dead or alive. Who knows if we'll ever see him again.

Revy looked at Dutch and asked, "Why do we have all this shit about some dumbass assassin who we don't even know exists? We don't even know if he's real. Really Dutch, this could be some kind of conspiracy, you know. Assassin X is a myth." Dutch was looking at a military record while Revy was talking to him. "Revy, do you know if 

Rock was in the U. S. Army?" Revy said, "No, Why?" Dutch gave her the military record only to see Rock's name:

Col. Rokuro Okajima: Special Forces Soldier

Expert Sniper and Marksman

Expert in Demolitions

Highest Training in Martial Arts and Firearms

Expert in Counterterrorism

2 Silver Stars for Bravery in Beirut

1 Purple Heart

Medal of Valor

"Revy, I think Rock is not who he says he is. It's time we had a little chat."

Dutch grabbed his shotgun and Revy cocked her cutlasses and both went to find Rock.

They found Rock at the dock. He was on the deck of the Lagoon watching the horizon.

As Dutch and Revy approached, Rock looked out of the corner of his eye without turning around and asked in a low pitched voice, "So, you guys want answers I suppose? What do you want to know?"

Rock turned around and looked at Dutch and Revy with those eyes of a killer. "Who the hell are you, Rock?" Revy asked.

"What are you really doing here, Rock?" Dutch asked.

Rock closed his eyes and opened them. He gave them his answer, "Guys, I am Assassin X. I always have been. I got tired of killing and thought I could start over. Why do you think I let you kidnap me last year? Why do you think I joined you? I wanted a new life."

Revy couldn't believe what Rock was saying so she pulled out one of her cutlasses and put it to Rock's head. "I think you're full of shit. I ought to just kill you right here, right now and call it a day."

Rock took a step toward Revy so his forehead was against the nozzle of the gun. "If you're going to kill me you better pull the trigger now, because it's the only chance you got."

Revy gritted her teeth and started to pull the trigger. Rock suddenly twisted her arm so the gun was aimed at her heart and when Dutch pulled out the shotgun, Rock kicked the gun out of his hands, and with the gun still pointed at Revy, took Revy's other cutlass from her holster and aimed it at Dutch.

Rock now had both Revy and Dutch with guns pointed at them, ready to send them to hell.

"Look, I don't want to kill any of you, okay? I just wanted to make a little money and be a part of your team. I don't want to be Assassin X anymore. I don't want to kill anymore. I just want to be Rock. Okay?"

Rock lowered the guns and put them back in Revy's holsters, not before pulling out the clips and empting the guns. Just as he did, a group of Guatemalan soldiers drove up in several jeeps.

Machine guns were pointed at them. A man in a general's cap on stepped out of one of the jeeps and headed for Rock.

"So, we meet again, Assassin X." He looked at Dutch and Revy and said, "Did you like my little package? It was for your eyes only, or did you forget that?"

Rock spat on him. "I may not have killed you last time, but I will be sure to finish the job next time."

The General wiped his face and kneed Rock in the stomach. "There won't be a next time. Take those two away, I will deal with X here." Rock was on his knees.

As Dutch and Revy were dragged off, The General pulled out his 9mm and cocked it. Rock, staring at the General with those killer eyes said, "Don't miss, General. If you do, I will see you soon."

The General pointed the gun to Rock's chest and pulled the trigger. BOOM! A single shot to the chest. The General left with Dutch and Revy and his men as Rock lays on the dock in a pool of his own blood. Revy looked at Rock's motionless body and begins to shed tears, "Rock is dead."


	5. Alive!

**Alive!**

_U. S. Army Base, 1992…._ "_This is who you are….You are a soldier….You are a killer….Trained to the highest of your ability….You are a killer….Harness your skills….killing is what you do….Death is your mission….Killing is as easy as breathing….You are a killer….Killer….Killer." _

Rock slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was back at headquarters where Benny was watching him. Rock said in an almost quiet whisper, "Benny, what happened?"

Benny looked at Rock and said, "Rock, you were shot."

Just as he said this, Dutch ran in all bloody and out of breath.

Benny looked at Dutch and asked, "What happened, Dutch?" Dutch said, "I…I…escaped…barely…I…heard a…gunshot…I think…they killed…Revy…"

Upon hearing this, Rock shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his right cheek. Rock could not believe that Revy was dead.

3 days have gone by with no word on Revy. Rock was lying in bed pondering about the incident. He also thought about some of the times he and Revy had together:

_Flashback…._Revy and Rock were walking down the streets of Japan, hand in hand. "Revy, have you ever thought about a different kind of life other than this one?" Revy looked at Rock, "I don't know, this is the only life I've ever known." Rock raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you ever have a dream, something to hold on to?" Revy grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, "I managed to hang on to you, didn't I? You are my dream in this nightmare." Rock wrapped his arm around Revy and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Dutch owes me 20." Revy suddenly raised her head, "What the fuck do you mean?" Rock smiled, "I bet Dutch 20 that you had feelings for me." Revy's got pissed and said, "Thanks a fucking bunch for ruining this moment, you asshole!"

Rock slowly sat up out of his bed and looked at Dutch, who was bandaging his head. "Dutch, are you sure Revy is dead?"

Dutch looked back at Rock and answered, "No, I'm not sure. I just heard a gunshot."

Rock slowly got to his feet. "I have to find her. I have to kill the General and finish this."

Benny said, "You can't do anything the way you are!"

Dutch looked at Benny and turned to Rock, "What are you planning to do?"

Rock gave Dutch a cold stare with rage in his eyes. "I am going to kill them! I will find everyone who was involved and I will make them pay with their lives."

Dutch and Benny looked at each other as Rock walked slowly out the door.

All hell was about to break loose!


	6. Search For Answers

**Search for Answers**

As he was walking, Rock thought, '_Somebody has to know something about this. How did the General know where to look? Who opened their big mouth and told him about me? This is going to be tough.'_

Rock called Balalaika, "Balalaika, it's Rock." Balalaika smiled, "Rock, you're alive. Surprising, what can I do for you?"

Rock said, "The guy who contacted you about the freighter, did you get a name?"

Balalaika responded, "His name is Steven, Steven Chow. He works in one of the markets downtown. Why are you so interested?"

Rock said, "Thanks." Rock hung up.

Rock asked around and found Chow working in the market.

He pulled a gun and put it to Chow's back. "Steven Chow?"

Chow raised his hands.

"Put your hands down. Walk." Rock and Chow walked out of the market and into the car.

Rock drove to the dock. He knocked out Chow and got out of the car. He stripped Chow down to his boxers and duct taped him to a chair.

He then took a car battery out of the trunk of the car. He wired the battery. He threw one end of the wire into the water below the dock and tied the other end to the battery.

He then doused Chow with water and placed a metal halo around his head. He then wired the halo to the battery. The battery was ready.

"So Chow, let me tell you what's going to happen. I am going to ask you some questions. You are going to answer me honestly or I will hurt you. I have this battery wired to your head. Everytime I think you are lying to me, I will turn on this battery and you will fry. I will also raise the voltage up a notch. I know you don't want that to happen, so answer me truthfully and you will not suffer. Okay?" Rock sat down in the chair next to the battery and began his interrogation.

"So Chow, how did you know about the freighter?" Chow didn't answer, "Chow, how did you know about the freighter!"

Chow looked up and smiled and said, "Do you know who I am? I am protected by the Triads. You cannot touch me or they will kill you."

Rock smiled and said, "They are doing one hell of a job protecting you." Rock turned on the battery!

The electricity was very intense as it flowed through Chow's brain. Chow started to scream. Rock turned off the battery. "Answer my question!"

Chow looked up, "I own the freighter." Rock was surprised. "How can you own the freighter on your salary at the market?"

Chow said, "It was a gift from Verchaccio." Rock was interested, "Why would Verchaccio give you a Guatemalan freighter as a gift?"

Chow said, "I don't know." Rock turned up the voltage and turned on the battery.

This time, Chow started to flail like a doll as he was screaming. He turned off the battery.

Chow screamed, "HE SAID HE HAD A FRIEND WHO NEEDED HELP WITH KILLING AN ASSASSIN. HE SAID HIS FRIEND HAD UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH HIM."

Rock asked, "Who was the friend?" Chow started crying since he didn't have that information. "Relax, Chow. I believe you."

Rock paused for a moment. "Why would the Triad want to protect you? Why are you so important to them?"

Chow didn't answer. Rock turned up the voltage halfway up and turned on the battery.

This time, Chow started to smoke as he flailed around in the chair screaming. Blood began coming out of his nose and ears. Rock turned off the battery.

Chow screamed, "THE TRIAD WERE GOING TO EXPAND THEIR BUSINESS! THEY NEEDED A GUATEMALAN INTERPRETER TO DO BUSINESS WITH THEM! THEY KNEW I WAS GUATEMALAN SO THEY HIRED ME AND PROMISED TO PROTECT ME IF VERCHACCIO DECIDED TO KILL ME. VERCHACCIO KNEW THAT I WAS DOING BUSINESS WITH THE TRIAD! HE SAID HE WOULD LET ME LIVE IF I DID ONE MORE FAVOR FOR HIM! HE GAVE ME THE FREIGHTER AS PART OF THE FAVOR AND THE OTHER PART WAS TO TELL BALALAIKA ABOUT THE FREIGHTER! THAT'S ALL! THAT'S ALL I DID!"

Rock was convinced. For his cooperation, Rock gave Chow a cigarette and lit it for him.

"Well my friend, I have to kill you now. But I promise you, you won't be alone." Rock turned the voltage all the way up. He turned on the battery and got in the car and drove off.

Chow kept screaming and flailing and smoking. Now, the blood was flowing out of his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

Then, the electricity finally got the best of Chow and Chow's head caught fire as his brain exploded and eyes popped clean out of his skull.

Rock was off to visit Verchaccio.


	7. Boys Night OutIn Hell

**Boys Night Out…In Hell**

Rock found Verchaccio in the YellowFlag Bar. Rock went up to Bao and sat next to Verchaccio. Rock said, "Bao, Bacardi on the rocks."

Verchaccio just continued drinking until he spoke, "You will not get anything out of me. I don't care who you are." Rock just sat there waiting for his drink.

When he finally got it, he made conversation, "So, you know why I'm here?" Verchaccio said nothing until he left. Rock finished his drink and followed him out the door.

Rock followed Verchaccio until he made his move. Rock grabbed Verchaccio and put him in a sleeper hold until he passed out. Rock put him into the car and drove off.

Rock took Verchaccio to a place outside of Roanapur. He put a vest on Verchaccio that was wired with a bomb and duct taped him to a tree.

"Hey, Verchaccio. You finally with me? Do you know what you're wearing?"

Verchaccio's eyes widened. Rock smiled, "That vest is wired. You see this? This is a timer, used as a receiver/transmitter.

This is C-4. You put these and a vest together and you have a bomb. This is very interesting, too. This is a pager watch.

This sends a page to the receiver on the bomb. I'm going to send this page to the bomb that you will receive in 5:00.

So, you now have less than five minutes to tell me what you know about your friend. You tell me everything you know and I will take it off."

Verchaccio was not talking. "4 minutes 55 seconds. 4 minutes 45 seconds. 4 minutes 40 seconds. Still nothing to say?" Verchaccio finally spoke, "What do you want to know?"

Rock smiled, "What kind of business did you have with the Guatemalans?"

Verchaccio looked up at him, "It was a good business arrangement. He wanted someone who knew the city and would pay a hell of a lot of 

money for it." Rock asked, "What kind of business?" Verchaccio said, "Just Drugs. They wanted to expand their business here and said they would pay me if I let them in with me.

They also said they wanted a favor." Rock looked up, "The Freighter. They gave you the freighter to give to Chow. You told him to tell Balalaika about the freighter.

You knew she would tell Dutch to get to me. That's what the ambush was for."

Verchaccio looked at Rock, "Yes, it was all to get to the famous Assassin X, you."

Rock looked at the watch, "2 minutes 15 seconds."

Rock looked back at Verchaccio, "Where is The General?"

Verchaccio looked down and up again, "I don't know. But I know his son is here. He arrived here yesterday. He's staying in the hotel near the dock."

Rock looked at him, "What's the room number?" Verchaccio said, "233." Rock looked at his watch, "OK."

Verchaccio asked, "What happens now?"

Rock said, "Now I leave. I have things to do."

Verchaccio asked, "How about me?" Rock looked at his watch, "Don't care you have 30 seconds."

Rock walked away, leaving Verchaccio with the clock counting down: 5….4….3….2….1…BOOM! The vest exploded, turning the tree into a brushfire.

Rock was now going to see the The General's son.

It's getting personal.

Disclaimer: This scene is similar to a scene from the movie 'Man on Fire.'


	8. Close to the End

**Close to the End **

Rock headed toward the hotel. He went to the room and knocked on the door.

The General's son opened the door. "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?" Rock pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and let himself in. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare. Now, step back."

The General's son stepped back into the room and sat on the bed as Rock sat in a chair with the sawed-off shotgun aimed at The General's son.

"So, let's talk about your father. You know, I thought I killed him years ago. I really believed that he was dead. You have no idea what a surprise it was to see him alive and well. Fuck!"

The General's son looked at Rock, "What do you want?" Rock looked at him, "Your father. I want your father. How do you contact him?" The General's son said, "I use a phone. I have a cell phone."

Rock got out of the chair and next to the General's son and pulled out the cell phone. "You contact him? Call him." He just looked at Rock.

Rock aimed the shotgun to his head, "CALL HIM!" He started dialing. The phone started to ring. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you to call me." Rock grabbed the phone, "Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now, he's got a gun to his head. But, you can talk to me."

The General was surprised, "Who the fuck is this? Why do you have my son?" Rock smiled, "Oh, you don't remember? I told you not to miss me. Now I'm going to kill your son, then I'm coming for you, Asshole."

The General realized who it was, "Assassin X, it can't be, you are dead!" Rock smiled, "No, you are! But, not before your son!" Rock hung up the phone and looked at the General's son, "Well, if your father loves you, he'll call back."

The phone rang. "I'm glad you called! You saved your son's life! I'm going to be honest, I don't want your kid. _I Want You!_"

The General said, "I have a better idea….let's make a trade!" Rock was confused, "What trade? There is no trade! I want you. YOU HEAR ME! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU OR I WILL KILL YOUR KID AND COME AFTER YOU ANYWAY! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

The General said, "Let's make a trade….the girl for you." Rock said, "What girl? There is no girl!" The General said, "Your friend….Revy. I will trade her life for yours. What do you say?"

Rock was surprised, "REVY'S DEAD!" The General said, "No, she's alive. Do you really think I would kill a woman?" Rock said, "I need some kind of proof! Ask her what she thinks of me, then call back. You better not be fucking with me, for your son's sake!" Rock hung up.

"Your father is a lucky man. This next call will determine your fate! She better be alive, or your old man killed you!"

The phone rang, "She thinks you're a fucking cocksucker and wishes she was there right now to kick you in the balls for letting her get kidnapped and getting yourself shot!" Rock turned to the General's son, "Your father just saved your life!"

He got back on the phone, "Where do we make the trade?" The General simply said, "Don't forget to bring my son! I will call you for instructions where to go." The General hung up.

The phone rang and Dutch answered, "Lagoon Company." Rock answered, "Dutch, she's alive! Revy is alive! I'm on my way to get her."

Dutch asked, "Where?" Rock said, "On the North side of the city, at the bridge. Meet me there!"

Rock hung up.


	9. End of the Line

**End of the Line**

Dutch and Benny arrived at the bridge where Rock was waiting for them. They got out of the car. "So, Rock. Where's Revy?"

Rock pointed at the other end of the bridge. "She's there in that car. See it?" Dutch and Benny nodded.

Rock said, "This guy here, is The General's son. I'm going to go down there and get Revy. Dutch, if this goes south, kill him, and don't stick around for me. Once she's in the car, get out of here. Don't let this asshole go until Revy is in the car! OK?" Dutch nodded.

Rock gave Dutch the shotgun. He stood up and started walking toward the car. The driver of the other car got out and pulled out a woman who was bound with duct tape. It was Revy!

Revy began to run toward Rock. Revy jumped into Rock's arms, giving him a long embrace. Then Revy punched Rock in the stomach. "I can't believe you let me get kidnapped you prick!"

Rock finally got to his feet. "Sorry, you had a gun to my forehead and those guys came by surprise! Listen, Dutch and Benny are down there waiting for you."

Revy asked, "Rock? What is going on? You're not coming, are you?"

Rock looked down, "No, I'm not. Revy, I want you to know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to thank you for giving me something I never thought I could have again."

Revy was curious, "What?"

Rock said, "Hope. A hope to know how it felt to love somebody more than yourself. I fell in love with you, Revy. You always had me. Always. I may not be the Rock you knew anymore, but now, as my last act as the man I know you love, it's time I said goodbye. You were the only reason why I ever stayed in Roanapur, because I'd rather walk through hell with you than walk through heaven without you. I hope you find peace someday."

Revy had tears running down her face. "Rock, you don't have to do this. You don't."

Rock put his hand on her cheek and said, "Yes, I do. I still have some unfinished business with a certain General. Take this."

Rock pulled out what looked like a detonator. "Rock, what is this for?"

Rock looked at Revy, "There's another guy down there in the car. He's the General's son. When you are in the car and Dutch lets him go, let him get out a little ways and press the button!"

Revy took the detonator, "Won't they kill you?" Rock said, "No, the General wants to kill me himself. That's how I want it, face-to-face. Trust me. If I don't come back, and if there's a heaven, I will put in a good word for you. Goodbye, Revy. I love you. Now go. Get out of here."

Revy nodded, "I love you too, Rock."

Revy ran to Dutch and Benny.

Rock started walking to the other side.

It was time to finish what Assassin X started.


	10. Final Showdown

**Final Showdown**

As the driver put Rock in the car, Dutch let the General's son go. Revy had the detonator and pressed the button. BOOM! The General's son exploded. Rock had a twisted smile on his face, then he was punched in the face and blacked out.

When he came to, Rock was outside the General's hideout. Rock got up and headed for the door with the driver right behind.

Rock walked into the living room where the General was waiting. "X, come in. Have a seat." Rock sat down. "Where is my son?"

Rock looked at the General with a smile and said, "He popped!"

Then the General pulled out his pistol and cocked it. Just as he did this, the doors flung open.

Balalaika and her men were standing in the doorway, guns drawn. "Am I late for the party?"

Rock looked at Balalaika and said, "No, actually you're right on time." The General was surprised, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Rock said, "I called her right before we made the exchange. I told her that you killed Revy. Revy is a big asset to her. She doesn't like it when her assets are fucked with. Now, she is going to deal with you herself."

Balalaika looked at Rock, "Go ahead Rock, I will deal with this prick. You get out of here."

As Rock headed for the door, he turned to the General and said, "Oh, and uh, General….don't miss this time." Rock walked out the door and then multiple gunfire was heard in the living room.

Back at the apartment, Revy was sitting down with her hands over her face, sobbing. "I can't believe this. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just let it go?" Dutch looked at her and responded, "Reminds me of someone I know."

Revy looked at Dutch, "What the fuck does that mean?" Dutch said, "Revy, Rock might not be coming back."

Revy stood up, "NO! HE'S COMING BACK! HE HAS TO COME BACK! HE'S THE ONLY THING IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING SHITTY ASS WORLD THAT I CARE ABOUT! I LOVED HIM! I FUCKING LOVED HIM!" Revy sat down and started to sob again.

Dutch and Benny looked at Revy and shook their heads, never seeing Revy Two Hands act this way before.

The next day Dutch, Benny, and the depressed Revy went to the docks.

They were getting ready to board the Lagoon when a car pulled up.

Dutch, Benny, and Revy looked on as the car came to a complete stop.

The passenger side door opened. Rock emerged from the car. Dutch and Benny couldn't believe it.

Revy, however, was tearing up with joy. Revy ran into Rock's arms. Rock grabbed her and picked her up in his arms.

Rock kissed her as she kissed back. "I thought you were dead!"

Then Revy punched Rock in the stomach. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Rock stood up with his hand on his stomach, "I….could never….leave you….ever. 'I'm your dream in this nightmare' remember? I'm going to be here for you no matter what. You may not like it, but I will never give up on you."

Revy smiled and kissed him again, "Rock, I'm going to make your life a living hell." Rock smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rock kissed her again. A cell phone rang. "It's me."

Rock pulled out the cell phone. "Rock, where did you get that cell phone?"

Dutch asked. "It belonged to the General's son. I guess I forgot to give it back. Besides, he won't need it where he is."

Rock answered the phone. "Hello?" A feminine voice answered, "Hello, Rock. I'm glad you made it. I have a job for you and you only, Assassin X."

Rock said, "Sorry Balalaika, Assassin X is dead. I'm just Rock." Balalaika smiled, "I'm sure he'll be back. Goodbye, Rock."

Rock shut the cell phone. "Rock, who was it?" Dutch asked.

Rock smiled as he threw the phone and said, "Wrong number."

Dutch said, "Okay people, let's go to the YellowFlag and get some drinks, on me of course."

They got into the car and drove off.

You can guarantee Assassin X will be back.

But for now, Assassin X is only in hiding under a businessman named Rock.

_I hope you liked my story a little bit. Tell me what you think and I promise to write more of the violent missions of Assassin X._


End file.
